Date A Sister
by Arshard
Summary: When you like someone and you can't express it clearly to them. Right now, Itsuka Kotori is experiencing that problem. She cared for someone who is close to her for the past ten years. She is in love with him, but she can't tell him directly. But right now, the situation will change for Shidou and Kotori. No need to explain, the title said everything. Let's begin our Date!
1. Prologue

**Yo, how's i****t going? It's your useless author, Arshard!  
><strong>

**So, I came out with this story after watching Date a Live and after I read the light novels!**

**This story takes place after the fight with Origami, in other words, it takes place after volume 11 (I don't think there will be any difference from the anime though...) Just to make things clear, this story doesn't involve anything serious from volume 11, just adapting a little bit of information...  
><strong>

**In addition, don't mind the genre. I put it randomly, so as I said before, don't mind the genre.**

**And finally, I hope you enjoyed this story! Happy reading! (If you are looking for a one-shot, you could find it in the 4th chapter or should I say special chapter, enjoy reading that chapter!)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Date a Live! It belongs to Tachibana Koushi and Tsunako-san!**

* * *

><p><strong>DATE A SISTER<strong>

* * *

><p>Itsuka Shidou, a normal high school student. He got adopted by the Itsuka family since he was little. He is a healthy boy who has a <em>normal<em> relationship with the cause of the spacequake, known as Spirits.

He thought that the 10th of April is the new beginning for his new high school year, but who have thought that at the start of his new high school year, he met a beautiful girl in the center of the spacequake. And so, Shidou's mission to save all of the Spirits began!

* * *

><p><strong>November 19<strong>**th****,**

Today is a nice day to sleep because the weather is cloudy. It's November and it's starting to get cold. December is nearing and winter arrives. A man with a messy hair stood up from his bed with a yawn. He got up from his bed and changed his clothes before walking his way to the living room of his house. When he arrived there, the first thing he saw is a girl who got a frying pan in her hand.

Today was supposed to be Shidou's day off from school due to a teacher meeting, but right now, Shidou is in trouble to find the right words he needs to say. His day off from school became a mess because of this hideous scene that took place in his house.

"Tohka! DON'T EAT THE FRYING PAN!" Shidou cried out to the girl in front of him.

She was a girl that could make all men fall for her in a count of seconds. She has a dark plum hair covering her back and a pair of crystal clear eyes that could pierce everyone's heart. She tied her hair into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She wears a casual t-shirt that got covered by a thick mantle and a skirt that covered her thighs. For some reason, her elegant figure is destroyed because she is trying to eata frying pan for the second time.

"OOOUU, SHIDOU!" The energetic greeting that she used to greet Shidou is enough to say that she is an energetic girl. Shidou couldn't help but laugh bitterly to Tohka, "Tohka, frying pan is not food…..So, drop that down and I will cook something for you to eat….."

"Umu! Shidou's cooking is the best!" That innocent smile that she gave Shidou made Shidou's heart to skip a beat.

Shidou walked towards the kitchen and he saw a blue haired girl watching the television. "Ohayou, Yoshino, Yoshinon." Shidou greeted her with his usual smile.

The girl looked at Shidou and greeted him back while there is something off….. This girl, Yoshino, uses a puppet to speak her thoughts. She called the puppet Yoshinon. The puppet opened its mouth as a proof that it's speaking to Shidou right now, **"Ohayou, Shidou-kun~" **The puppet greeted Shidou with a smile. Shidou couldn't help but smiled at them.

Yoshino is a Spirit. He sealed her after he sealed Tohka. He got troubles when he tried to seal her, but he succeeds somehow. Yoshino is a petite girl with blue hair and a pair of sapphire eyes. You could say that, she has troubles speaking to other people due to her shyness, but the puppet on her left hand helped her to talk to other people. The puppet has a shape of a rabbit, it got an eye patch that gives the feel of a pirate, and it is usually seen talking with Yoshino.

"What are you watching, Yoshino?" Shidou asked out of his curiosity while preparing the plate.

"A drama…." Yoshino replied weakly.

"Let me join you, Yoshino!" The energetic girl who tried to eat the frying pan immediately ran towards the sofa in the living room.

This is Shidou's daily routine. He cooks for the Spirits, he washes the dishes, and he accompanies them until they left his house, but today something is missing. Yes, a bossy commander who ordered him to do anything.

He shrugs it off and continued to cook the breakfast while Tohka and Yoshino continued to watch the TV. For some reason, Shidou is a good cook that could rival his mother cooking skills. If he participated in a cooking competition, he will win that competition without breaking a sweat. It's all because of a commander who can't cook really well, even though she is a girl. Shidou sighed as he continued his duty.

"Is it okay if today's breakfast is omurice?" Shidou asked the permission of the gourmet in his house and Yoshino.

"Umu! I don't mind!" Tohka exclaimed happily while drools began to flow out of her mouth. Shidou smiled bitterly seeing this _usual_ scene in front of him. The poor Shidou is already used to this kind of scene and he wished that his life would be _peaceful_ like this, forever.

Yoshino nodded to give an 'okay' to Shidou. "Shidou-san cooking…. Is the best….." Yoshino declared that in an inaudible volume to Shidou's ears. **"Shidou-kun, don't forget to make a portion for me~" **Yoshinon exclaimed while clapping its hands. "Can you even eat….?" Shidou stated his thought loudly and a pair of sinister eyes glared at him, **"What's that….?" **Shidou tried to play it off and somehow he is safe. **"Mou, Shidou-kun~ You are so funny~"**

Shidou couldn't help but to smile bitterly at Yoshinon. "Well, in other words, everyone is okay with omurice, right?" The three of them nodded their heads in response. "Okay then."

While he is cooking the dishes, he thought that something was off today.

'_Somehow….. I feel something is missing in my daily routine….'_ He thought to himself while he continued to cook the breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Uh… It's so noisy down there…" Today is a day off for Shidou, of course the morning will be noisy because it's time for breakfast. "Even though it's my day off as the commander….." She sat up on her bed while rubbing her eyes and sighed. "I think I should <em>knock them out<em>….."

She opened her eyes and stretched her body. It's a day off for the commander of Fraxinus, but she can't get enough sleep even though it is supposed to be her holiday.

She's a girl in a young age with a pair of red eyes. She has a crimson red hair which is very long and an ahoge sticking out of her hair. She is not very tall and she is your typical middle school girl. She wore her pink pajamas and she wears an expression that showed how tired she was. Because of her title as the commander of Fraxinus, she rarely goes to sleep early.

"Ah, mou… That stupid brother of mine…" Yes, she is the sister of a certain man named Itsuka Shidou. She is his precious little sister who helped him countless of times when he needs to make a decision regarding his date with a Spirit.

She sighed again and got out from her bed while making an unhappy face. She grabbed the doorknob and flinched because of its coldness. "It's already November huh….." She just realized it just now. It's already November. It is supposed to be a month full of work in the Fraxinus but who have thought that her precious Fraxinus is damaged because of someone who lacks courage.

She touched the doorknob again and opened the door, making her way out from her room. She went down the stairs and entered the kitchen Shidou used to cook their breakfast. She limply walked towards Shidou and choked him, "CAN YOU BE QUITE FOR A DAY!?" She yelled at him while she continued to choke him to death.

"GOMENASAI…..!" Shidou tried to reach his precious little sister's hand and finally, she loosened her grip on Shidou's neck.

Shidou rubbed his neck and coughed violently, "Arigato….. Imouto-sama….." while he waved his hand to his little sister, he received another blow on his stomach, "GWUAHHH!" A weird sound came out from Shidou's mouth and finally, he is forced to stand on his knees in front of her, half-dead.

"Hmph!" She put her hands on her hips while making a face full of hatred. "Even though today is my day off, I can't rest with this noisy environment!"

"Go…me….na….sai….." Shidou cried his lungs out while the said girl continued her rumbling about her day off. Day off this and day off that, Shidou couldn't care less.

"Do you understand now, Shidou?" The girl asked with a frown.

"Hai….." Shidou answered and with all of his might, he stood. He patted his stomach and he smiled an apologetic smile to his precious little sister, "Gome, Kotori…."

Itsuka Kotori. That's the name of his precious little sister that he loved so much. "I thought that you had left to Fraxinus early….."

Kotori sighed, "It's a good thing that you took care of Tohka and Yoshino…" Kotori looked away before continuing, "At least you should be considerate to me, not only Tohka and Yoshino….." Kotori continued with a voice that is inaudible to Shidou.

Shidou somehow heard this with his Onii-chan senses. He immediately make Kotori feel comfortable with a pat on her head, "Don't worry, Kotori. After you have breakfast, you could sleep all you want." Shidou smiled at Kotori, making Kotori blush at the sight of her smiling Onii-chan.

"Kotori, where is you ribbon?" Shidou asked in a worried tone while making a frown.

Kotori immediately checked her hair and ran towards the mirror. The mirror reflected her messy hair and her tired face. "Uwahh!" Kotori screamed out while she made a desperate face.

"I think you are cute without your ribbon, Kotori!" Shidou stated his thought without thinking twice and made the other girls in the room jealous.

Shidou felt that he got stared from his back, but he shrugged it off while laughing at Kotori's reaction to his statement. Kotori reaction is priceless when he said his thought. If only he had recorded it, he could replay it whenever he wants to see it.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kotori yelled while tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. She checked all of her pockets and finally found her black ribbons, with a lightning fast speed, she tied her hair with the ribbons and without Shidou noticing it, Kotori already wore the black ribbons that Shidou gave her five years ago as her birthday present.

Shidou laughed bitterly before continuing his duty to cook for them, but something is bothering him. The gourmet is looking into his direction with jealousy, the shy girl is staring at him with worries, and the awkward commander glared at Shidou with a killing intent that could be seen on her face. For the first time in his life, he insulted the Fraxinus commander without thinking twice. That's a major improvement for Shidou, I think...

To make it clear, it's not an insult that he gave Kotori, but a compliment. It's just rare for the commander to be clumsy.

Someone in the living room tapped Shidou's shoulder when he is lost in his thought about Kotori and in an instant, a voice could be heard, "TAKE THIS YOU BALD PIG!" A perfect uppercut got delivered by the angry commander in his house.

"UWEGEGE!" Shidou's body was blown away from the table and now, he is lying limply on the floor.

"Shidou!?" Tohka screamed in horror seeing her hero who saved her was lying on the floor with the probability that he lost his consciousness.

Tohka ran towards Shidou's direction, but kotori stopped her, "It's okay, Tohka. Shidou is only taking a little nap." She said that with an innocent face. Tohka believed this and smiled at Shidou, "Have a good nap, Shidou!" That cheerful voice Tohka has is something to be proud of. It could wake Shidou up in an instant.

"Don't you believe everything that Kotori said to you…" While holding his chin in pain, Shidou tried to stand up with all of his strength and somehow, he managed to succeed in doing so. "Kotori, don't you have school you need to attend to?" Shidou asked this with a playful tone, even though Kotori delivered a powerful uppercut to him, he still sees Kotori as his precious little sister that needs his protection.

"Eh?" A brief silent filled the living room, "EHHHHHH!?" Kotori showed a panicked face, "Then why aren't you in school, Shidou!?"

Shidou got confused and tried to understand Kotori's question that she gave to Shidou, "Well, the teachers in my school had a meeting…..So, Tohka and I have a day off today from school." Shidou frowned while he saw Kotori's astonished face after hearing the truth that Shidou gave her, "Don't you tell me that you think that today is Sunday…." Kotori nodded her head vigorously and Shidou sighed. "Go change into your school uniform and eat your breakfast, you are going to be late if you don't hurry."

Kotori nodded her head and she began to run towards her room in desperation. She slammed the door that leads to her room and she began to search for her uniform. It is now 6:47 AM and Kotori hasn't changed her clothes. In her desperation, Kotori found her school uniform. She quickly changed her pajamas into her school uniform. After she successfully changed her clothes, she rushed towards the kitchen and on her way, she slipped at the stairs that leads downstairs. "Wha-!?" Kotori landed face first on the floor.

"Kotori!" Shidou heard the commotion and ran towards the direction of the stairs and found out that Kotori is lying on the floor limply. Shidou sighed and then helped his little sister to stand up, "Next time, you have to be careful….." Shidou couldn't help but to scold his little sister.

"Hmph! I don't need your help! Baldy! Bald pig!" Kotori snorted and ran towards the kitchen and as though God is playing trick on her, she slipped for the second time in this morning. "Uwahhh!" A weird sound came from the commander of Fraxinus. "What is wrong with me!?" She stood up, ignoring the pain that assaulted her body and ate her breakfast quickly.

"Kotori, you should eat your breakfast slowly…." Tohka reminded Kotori with a worried manner. Even though Tohka is a big eater, she knows that eating quickly is not good for health.

"That's right…. Kotori-san…. You need to eat slowly…" This time, it was Yoshino's turn to remind her.

"Don't worry, Tohka, Yoshino, I am-" This time, kotori choked and seeing this, Shidou couldn't help but to run towards her direction and helped her.

After helping the choked commander, Shidou let out a heavy sigh. Shidou is not used to the clumsiness of the commander. It's true that the commander is a tough person to begin with, but for some reason, the commander is having a tough day starting this morning. Shidou thought that it might be because of fatigue and he wanted to help her relax somehow.

Even though she is the commander, stress is inevitable even to the commander of Fraxinus. That fight with Origami might have caused her to be stressed by the damage Origami has done to her beloved Fraxinus.

That's right. It has been a few days after the fight with Origami or the Spirit with the codename Devil and during that fight with Origami, Fraxinus got shot by Origami's Angel. That might have made Kotori to stress a little bit. If only Shidou could help her relieve her stress even a little bit. If only there is a way…

"Thank you for the food!" Kotori placed the bowl on her table and she began to run towards the door leading outside. She is going to be late and she doesn't want to be late. That's the worst case scenario in her life, being late at school…. Even though the author of this fanfic is usually late, he doesn't mind it anyway.

"Kotori!" Shidou called out his little sister in a concerned manner and showed her something that she needed the most in school, "You forgot your bag…..And your white ribbons…." He showed her the two essential items to go to school. The white ribbons are the thing that she will need the most in order to hide her true identity from her friends. "And also….Your uniform….Its a little bit off…" Shidou pointed at Kotori's shoulder and in an intant, Kotori's face is dyed with the color of red.

Right now, Kotori's uniform is showing her bare shoulder and if you look a little bit closer, you could see that she wears a pink bra underneath her school uniform.

Kotori blushed furiously and she quickly turned her back towards Shidou and fixed the problem in a lightning fast speed. "Ne….Shidou….Did you see it….?" In a weak voice, Kotori asked Shidou while she hides her blushing face.

Shidou shook his head to tell her that he didn't see it. Even though he saw a little of it, but lying is the most natural thing he would do right now, because if he didn't… he is dead meat.

Kotori let out a relieved sigh and quickly left the house while in a hurry, Shidou couldn't help but to worry about her. Bad things have happened to her since this morning and it looks like it will rain anytime soon. Shidou prayed in his heart that nothing bad will happen to Kotori while she is on her way to school and as though God doesn't grant his prayer, rain began to fall. "Really…?"

Tohka and Yoshino looked at Shidou worriedly and they exchanged looks for a while and suddenly, Tohka asked Shidou, "Nu? Shidou, are you okay?" Shidou showed Tohka a smile and said 'I'm fine' to Tohka. Seeing this, Tohka nodded with a cheerful smile while she continued to eat her breakfast.

Shidou thought that Tohka is acting weird for some reason and the weird thing that Shidou thought is… Tohka haven't finished her breakfast. Shidou thought that maybe Tohka is on a diet or something that made her eating mood drops. Shidou smiled bitterly at the thought that Tohka is undergoing a diet. _'It can't be….'_

* * *

><p>Kotori ran towards the train station in a blinding speed while the rain continues to fall from the sky. It has been a while since the rain has started to fall, but Kotori couldn't care less because her objective right now is to arrive at her school immediately.<p>

Her white uniform is now drenched by the cold rain. Well, it's November, no wonder it's as cold as though she is in the North Pole. She takes a look at the train and she saw the train hasn't left yet, making her to relax a bit, but midway through the station, a man stood in front of her.

"Hey, kid! You need help to dry your clothes?" The man offered Kotori help but Kotori knows that the man's objective is not to help Kotori, but to do something bad to her. Kotori doesn't have time for this, so she jumped and with a graceful and perfect kick to the man's stomach, he fell to the ground while holding his stomach in pain.

"Hmph! You need to learn that not every girl is defenseless!" She started to run again and she arrived at the train just in time before the train left.

Kotori let out a relieved sigh and she changed her soaked black ribbons into her white ribbons. Even though it is drenched wet, it is still better than her black ribbons. She checked everything that she brought and nothing is missing and when she looked at the train windows, she could see her reflection. In her state right now, she couldn't care less about how she looks. The thing that she guessed about her look is a drenched 14 years old middle school student.

Kotori sighed heavily while dizziness started to strike her head. _'Uh… The dizziness…. Maybe it's because I don't get enough sleep recently….' _That's what she had thought before the train stopped at her destination.

When she arrived at school, she got scolded for being late and thus, the worst day in her life began with that scolding.

* * *

><p>Time passes by and now it's already the time to go home for all the students in her school. Kotori, the girl that came to school late and the girl who got her clothes wet from the rain is packing to go home with a gloomy aura around her.<p>

The rain is not letting down and she forgot to bring her umbrella. Can her day go any worse than this?

Kotori left her desk and headed towards the school's main gate without paying any attention to her surroundings. It is supposed to be her day off as the commander of Fraxinus…. But why is her day off changed into something troublesome like this…

The rain didn't show any sign to stop, so Kotori decided to left the school early. It is a reckless choice to make, but she doesn't mind it. As long as she can sleep when she gets home, then she can be happy by it, even though it's just only a normal sleep.

With a new resolve, Kotori ran out from her school in a cheerful manner and somehow, she slipped for the third time today. Her clean uniform is now drenched with rain and it got mud all over it. Shidou will be angry if he sees this. She could hide her uniform, but that would mean that she will walk home half naked. She can't even stand anymore. "Why is this thing happening to me….? Onii-chan…. Please, help me…" With both eye closed, Kotori wished that Shidou is there to help her stand up.

Her Onii-chan would help her every time she needs it the most. Whether she is being cruel or rude to him, he would rush into her side immediately. That's the kind of man that Kotori loves the most. Commander mode or Imouto mode, she still loves her Onii-chan the most. That's what Reine said to Shidou before Kotori bribed her with an offer that she can't resist.

The rain started to pour harder. Kotori is alone on the school gates and suddenly, the man that Kotori loves the most, arrived. His blue hair and his brown eyes, with an umbrella, one could say that he is a normal high school boy who lived a normal high school life. The only feature that makes him the man that Kotori loves is the kindness he shows to other people, and right now, he is extending his hand to Kotori who is sitting on the ground without any protection from the rain.

"Ne, Kotori. It's cold right? Why don't we go home together?" He smiled a smile that could be described as the kindest smile that Kotori has ever seen in her life. Kotori nodded and took his hand. He helped her got up from the ground and he sheltered her from the rain with his umbrella. Kotori immediately took the black ribbons from her bag and put it on to enter her commander mode.

"Hmph! Even without your help, I can stand alone!" Kotori throw her face away while she acts tough to the situation.

Shidou couldn't help but to feel a little hurt to see his precious little sister insulted him in an indirect way. "…Hahaha….. But Kotori, when I saw you sitting there, all I could see that somehow you can't stand alone…. It's useless to hide the truth you know….." Shidou scratched his cheek while he said that.

"Sh-shut up!" Kotori shouted at Shidou in embarrassment while Shidou laughed it off. "And don't you dare to take a look at me…" Kotori's shout at the end of the sentence is somehow weaker than her previous shout.

"Eh? Why can't I-?!" And when Shidou said those words, Shidou could tell that the fabric that covered Kotori's body is drenched wet by the rain, but that's not the all of it. He could see her pink bra that he saw this morning. Upon seeing this, Shidou blushed furiously. Even though it's his little sister, seeing her underwear in public is something that could make him embarrassed. Not because he is afraid that he could be called a siscon, but the thought that his little sister is revealing her underwear to public is already embarrassing enough.

Shidou hastily take his jacket off and place it on Kotori's shoulder, "This should prevent anyone from seeing your underwear, right?" Shidou tried to brush it off with a bitter smile. It's a good thing that he wears a shirt under his jacket or Kotori will walk home with embarrassment. Shidou thought that he is a great brother and he is doing the right thing.

"Hmph….." She snorted while somewhere in her heart, she felt that she is grateful to have someone who deeply cared for her even though she is harsh at times. "Arigato, Onii-chan…." Kotori mumbled something while she tried to warm herself.

"Hmm? What's that?" Shidou tried to recall what Kotori said just now and the reaction he gets is…..

"Hmph! Nothing. Let's go home, Shidou."

"Wait, Kotori! Before we go home, want to stop by at the family restaurant? I'm sort out of ingredients to cook tonight's dinner, Tohka and Yoshino is already there, so….." Shidou explained with a gentle smile and also he pulled Kotori's hand. They looked like a couple right now.

"Wait! Shidou!" Kotori blushed by the action that Shidou had done to her.

"Don't you want a Deluxe Kid's Plate?" Shidou asked Kotori to re-confirm the thing that she wants during their first day of school.

Kotori is speechless right now and the only thing that she feels right now is happiness. Kotori smiled at Shidou and when Shidou turned his head, Kotori is seen pouting and mumbled something like, "Hmph…. Such kid….."

Shidou laughed bitterly at the action of his little sister. It's good to see Kotori act this way, that's what Shidou thought after seeing his little sister action towards him. "Let's go, Kotori."

"You have to treat me with a Deluxe Kids Plate or I'll be angry at you, you bald pig!" Kotori warned Shidou and the only thing Shidou know is that his little sister is already mad.

"Hai, hai….. Just don't be mad, okay?" He replied with a sign of defeat.

Kotori replied with another 'hmph' giving Shidou the impression that she is angry but in truth, she is just trying to hide her true feelings. "….. Arigato, Onii-chan…. For cheering me up…" Kotori mumbled in a low voice.

"Hm? Did you say something again?"

"Nothing! Let's go, Shidou!" Kotori pulled Shidou's hand. Wasn't it supposed to be embarrassing for Kotori to do this? Well, who cares? That's what Shidou had thought during their walk to the family restaurant.

* * *

><p>In a far place, a man named Isaac Westcott is smiling while drinking his wine.<p>

His trust-worthy wizard, Ellen Mathers, the strongest wizard in the world is seen standing besides him with a face devoid of emotions.

"Well, Ellen, it has been a while since we make an actual appearance." With a smile he waved at his trust-worthy wizard.

"What are you talking about, Ike?" With a still emotionless face, the wizard replied.

"Nothing...Anyway, don't you think we should greet Itsuka Shidou?"

With a smirk, the said wizard replied, "Do you want me to greet him?"

"No. Not yet." He took a sip of his wine, "We should wait for the right moment." With a pair of serious eyes, the said man placed his glass on the table.

Ellen bowed her head and left the room with an expression of displeasure.

"Now then, Itsuka Shidou...I'm looking forward to meet you again."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The first chapter of Date A Sister! I liked Kotori's character (A pettanko and a tsundere) and I think the fanfiction archive needs Kotori more. This is the beginning of Date A Sister, sorry if it was a little bit boring.<strong>

**So, how was it? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me about your thoughts of this story in the review! I'm waiting for the review! Sorry for the grammar errors!  
><strong>

**I hope you like this story, even though the plot is somewhat weird. But, as long as this story goes, I'll try to write interesting chapters in the near future. Hope you like it. (I thought that a slow start is good because it is the prologue for an even greater plot.)  
><strong>

**Please leave a review about your thought for this story! I repeat...Please leave a review...Criticism is appreciated if you keep it on a certain level...  
><strong>

**See you in the next chapter of Date A Sister!**


	2. Chapter II

**Yo, Arshard here!**

**So, this is the second chapter of Date A Sister. If you are seeing this message, it means that you have finished chapter 1 or you are just passing by.**

**Enough with the talking, hope you like this chapter! If there are many grammar errors and spellings errors (Which is going to happen) please forgive me!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Date A Live! Date A Live belongs to Tachibana Koushi and Tsunako-san!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun is shrouded by the dark clouds. Rain fell to the ground, signifying a storm is going to hit Tenguu City. But that's not the problem here. The problem in this situation is about a siblings sharing an umbrella and worst of all, the little sister is not happy about it while her brother is feeling a little bit uncomfortable. The two siblings is none other than Itsuka Shidou and Itsuka Kotori. And finally, this crappy narration came to an end…..<p>

As they make their way towards the family restaurant, the man named Shidou got dragged by Kotori. On their way to the restaurant, Shidou usually made fun of Kotori without thinking twice, giving him a wonderful uppercut from his precious little sister.

Shidou could only smile bitterly at his memory of the incident. If he had keep his mouth shut for a couple of minutes, his poor chin won't have to feel this torturing pain.

As a side note, it seems that the rain is starting to pour harder than before. It could be a sign of storm, but right now, Shidou's main goal is to change his little sister bad day into a wonderful day. He already told Tohka and Yoshino that he is going to pick Kotori up from her school and the girls nodded in understanding.

It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen to the girls in the family restaurant. That's what Shidou thought to calm himself down from his anxiety. But somehow, Kotori is walking at a slow pace. This kind of thing could make the situation go worse than before!

What if Tohka felt hungry and suddenly, she sneaked into the kitchen and ate all of the food there? What if Yoshino made her valuable puppet dirty? The whole family restaurant could be frozen by her! And the worst case scenario is... Origami appeared out of nowhere and she lied to Tohka about Shidou and then Tohka got inversed and finally, the world is in danger. "AAAAAHH! That is the worst thing that could happen!" Shidou screamed while holding his head like he is in pain.

Seeing this, Kotori looked at her brother with a face full of concern. It's true that she got fatigue from her non-stop work, but when her brother is acting like this, she couldn't help but to feel that her fatigue is escalating in a fast pace. "Mou, Shidou! What's wrong with you!?" Kotori stopped on her track and showed a face full of displeasure towards Shidou.

"Ah! Kotori! This is terrible! Tohka is inversed and the world is in danger and then-" Shidou continued with horror written on his face. It looks like the hero of this story got a little stressed.

Kotori sighed before she delivered a blow to Shidou's stomach resulting Shidou to get blown off by her strength, "Are you an idiot? There is nothing wrong about Tohka and the rest. They are fine. If they are inversed, there will be a giant explosion right now. So, stop worrying about something like that….." Kotori sighed again, "Even though I'm fighting my embarrassment to hold your hand…" Kotori ended the unintentional sentence with a pout.

"Ugh…. You are right, I'm worrying too much….. But you don't need to punch me brutally!" Shidou pointed his fingers abruptly at Kotori's direction.

Kotori couldn't care less and started to walk ahead of Shidou.

"Guh, Kotori! Wait!" Shidou stood up and ran towards her direction.

He grabbed Kotori's hand suddenly, making a certain someone to blush madly from the action that Shidou has done. It is normal for siblings to hold hands, but for Kotori, this hand holding activity is already embarrassing enough to make her faint in any moment. While Kotori is trying to hide her embarrassment, she thought that it is not normal for her to blush furiously when she is holding hands with her brother. It's her brother for goodness sake!

Kotori is lost in thought while Shidou increased his running speed. Kotori who have been slowing down is surprised by the sudden increase in speed, "Shi…. Shidou…. You don't need to run really fast in this rain…. It's…. Exhausting….." Kotori waved her hands as though she is giving up. It's true that the commander is really tired right now. After having so much work done in a week, she could finally rest, but the situation right now is not called resting, it's called _running_.

Kotori stopped her legs and she started to pant heavily. This situation is out from her predicament. She thought that, it's a nice thing to eat at a family restaurant once in a while, but not running towards that restaurant. She could be dead the time they arrived. The distance of her school and the restaurant is quite far, so the fatigue she has had now increased.

Shidou stopped after seeing Kotori is panting heavily and somehow, he is not panting. What a monster…

"Come on, Kotori. We are almost there." Shidou pointed at the family restaurant that is not far from their sight. It seems that Shidou is trying to persuade Kotori to run again, but who could have run without any exhaustion striking their body!? Of course the answer is Shidou, the monster who is not panting like Kotori.

"I guess I don't have any choice…." Shidou turned his back towards Kotori's direction and he kneeled down, "Come on, Kotori. Hop into my back." Shidou offered his back to his drenched precious little sister.

Kotori who got invited into a piggy back ride by her brother, Shidou, blushed furiously and she waved her hands in front of her to brush off Shidou's invitation. It's not like she is not capable of walking alone, it's just that she is really tired right now, and the rain is really heavy.

"Hmph! Who needs a piggy back from a bald pig like you!?" Kotori snorted and made a face full of displeasure.

With a sigh Shidou stood up on his place and then, "I guess I have no choice….." He walked towards Kotori's direction and suddenly, lifted Kotori in a bridal-style-carry.

"Wh-Wha-!?" Kotori who got surprised by Shidou's action can't do anything but to feel confused by Shiudou's action.

That's right. Shidou can't bear to watch his little sister stress increase more than this. He decided to become a siscon for a day, just for his precious little sister. Even though he is already a siscon everyday, but today is special. He will serve his little sister as long as she needs him. No matter how embarrassing it was, he is a true SISCON, so he won't let such things like this make him feel embarrassed.

"I'M A SISCON AND I'M PROUD OF IT!" Shidou yelled at the world as though he is trying to declare to the world that he is a true siscon while he is trying to hide his embarrassment by doing this to his little sister, "Kotori, please hold the umbrella."

"Wha-What are you saying!? People will look at us in disgust if you said something like that! Wait, Shidou! Sto-!" Before finishing her words, Shidou had already ran towards the family restaurant while holding his embarrassed little sister and with all of his might, somehow he managed to take her to the family restaurant.

* * *

><p>"That's it, I'm dead." Shidou, who is seated next to Tohka proclaimed while he rests his head on the table.<p>

"Shidou, are you okay?" Tohka asked Shidou with a 'what happened to you' look.

Shidou can't help it but to smile bitterly at Tohka. After the event that Shidou had been through, to be exact, the siscon event, he doesn't have any choice but to rest his tired body on the comfy restaurant sofa. "This feels great somehow…" He mumbled to himself, not aware about the person that has been staring at him for a while.

Itsuka Kotori, the little sister that Shidou loved so much is glaring at him, but right now, Shidou doesn't mind her at all. She glared at Shidou because of the event that took place before they came into the family restaurant. Right now, Kotori is very embarrassed and she can't find the right words to say to Shidou.

"Ne, Shidou…. Are you tired?" Kotori asked in a sarcastic manner while holding her Chupa Chups in her hand.

That's right. Kotori got an addiction towards lollipop, especially the Chupa Chups. She is seen eating it every day and every time. But for some reason, she hasn't eaten it since this morning. Did she forget about her favorite Chupa Chups because of the bad luck she has since this morning? Shidou can't bring himself to ask such sensitive question after the bad day Kotori had been through.

"Of course I'm tired…. Who have thought that my sister is so hea-!?" Before finishing his sentence, a fist flew towards Shidou's face, knocking him out. "Ba-Ba-Ba-Baka! Don't bring that up!" The time Shidou brought that up, Kotori face reddened and she trembled violently.

That's normal, because the event that took place earlier has left a big scar in Kotori's dignity as the commander of Fraxinus. She can't let her brother carry her because she can't run anymore. It's very embarrassing to think about it.

Kotori sighed and she put her favorite Chupa Chups in her mouth. The sweet strawberry flavor of the Chupa Chups relieved Kotori's stress even for a little bit. It's like all of the bad luck she has since this morning didn't happen at all. "Haaa….. Really….. When does my bad luck end? It is supposed to be a day full of rest for me…" Kotori let out a heavy sigh.

"Hai, thanks for waiting. Here is your order." Suddenly, a maid appeared! What should Kotori do!? Wait a minute! This is not a game! Forget about that narration!

"Huh? Oh. Arigato." Kotori who got surprised waved at the maid as a sign of thanks.

"Ah, the food has arrived!" Tohka shouted at an extreme volume while raising both of her hands to the sky, making all of the customers turned their heads towards her direction in reflex.

"To-Tohka, you don't need to shout…" Shidou who have been unconscious is back to his senses and he is as healthy as usual.

"Okay!" Tohka who has drools coming out from her mouth nodded in an excited manner, causing Shidou to laugh bitterly at the scene.

"How about you, Yo-!?" As Shidou is going to ask Yoshino about her food, he saw a dreaded scene in front of him. "Yo-Yo-Yoshino!? Wh-Who ordered that!?" Shidou stuttered as he finds his words to express his feelings right now.

"Tohka-san ordered it…..For me….. She said that it's good to eat a lot…" Yoshino tried to explain the situation to Shidou. Even though she is shy, she needs to explain this thing to Shidou, so Shidou would understand her better.

Shidou sweat dropped at Yoshino's claim and he is uncertain if Yoshino could eat all of that without feeling full. In front of Shidou is a normal ramen, not suspicious and absolutely normal ramen. Besides him is Tohka, who ordered the same food as Yoshino, a mountain of food, starting from sushi, ramen, onigiri, miso soup, curry and many other things. In front of him is Kotori with her…..Orange juice?

"Kotori…" Shidou called to his precious little sister in a low voice. "Why don't you order something?" Shidou asked with a face full of worries. Kotori can't be on a diet, she is already too small for a diet, her body is small, her face is small, even her chest is-

Upon imagining it, Shidou doesn't want to finish his last thought because he will taint his name as a good brother who taught his little sister good things.

Kotori kept silent for a while, "Ara? You mean this? Just as you know, I'm not a kid with a big appetite, so-" Before she finished her words, Shidou had said something to the maid in front of him. She could hear something like, 'Please bring a Deluxe Kids Plate.' This might be Kotori's misunderstanding, but she needs to re-confirm it, "Shidou, what did you order?" Kotori who is curious about what Shidou has ordered finally asked her question.

"I ordered another bowl of ramen." Shidou answered with such an 'isn't it obvious' face.

"Oh, I see…." Kotori who had thought that Shidou had ordered something for her let out a disappointed sigh. She took a sip of her orange juice and sighed again. How can her Onii-chan forgot about her well being? Is it because she is harsher than usual? Is it because of the embarrassing moment that happened not too long ago? Is it because he doesn't care about Kotori anymore? Kotori was lost in thought while Tohka and Yoshino ate their foods.

Shidou suddenly brought his chopsticks closer to Kotori's face, "Here Kotori, say ahh." Shidou suddenly tried to feed Kotori. Who thought that Shidou could come up with an idea like this? As long as Kotori known Shidou for ten years, Shidou is not the type of a romantic person, instead, he is the dense type.

Kotori who got surprised by the sudden action fell silent for a couple of minutes before letting out a weak voice saying 'ahh' and the main event is finished by Kotori. Looks like Shidou had successfully fed her without any complications. Kotori who unconsciously took Shidou's offer finally realized this and, "Wh-What did you do!? Ba-Baka! I don't want to see you! Di-Die!" She tried to hide her embarrassment with her usual harsh words in a stutter…But Shidou couldn't care less.

"Hahaha, don't be so harsh. You are spacing out, so I can't help it." Shidou laughed in a joking manner while Kotori is trembling violently.

Tohka who saw this got a weird feeling in her chest. She doesn't know what is wrong with her chest, but she felt a throbbing pain in her chest. Even though the food is delicious, she can't enjoy it as long the pain exists in her chest.

"Shidou….." Tohka called Shidou weakly, surprising Shidou. Tohka offered her food to Shidou with her spoon while Shidou is still surprised by Tohka's weak voice. "Say ahh…" She let out another weak voice.

Shidou who heard her weak voice felt like he had done something that opposed Tohka, "What's wrong, Tohka?"

Tohka who got asked by Shidou is more than heartbroken. With a pair of teary eyes, she asked Shidou once again, "Can't I…?"

Shidou who got pained by this scene closed his eyes and finally he gives up to Tohka's face. "Aaaa….." Shidou opened his mouth slowly and Shidou finally ate the food Tohka had offered him.

"OOOOUUUUU!" Tohka cheered her own action by revealing a bright smile, even brighter than the sun… Wait, that's wrong. The sun is shrouded by the dark clouds…..Let me repeat…

Tohka revealed a bright smile, even brighter than the light bulb in the restaurant. Upon seeing her smile, Shidou couldn't help himself but to laugh bitterly.

After that heartwarming scene, Shidou turned his head to look at Kotori and the said person is pouting while making a face of displeasure, "Kotori? What's wrong?" Shidou who got worried asked Kotori just to make some things clear with her.

"Hmph! Nothing!" She threw her face to the side while mumbling in a soft voice, "Onii-chan…. Not fair….."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Nothing…." Shidou tried to brush the topic off because if he continues to ask Kotori about it, he feared that he will get a perfect and wonderful uppercut from his precious little sister.

Tohka who felt a great accomplishment from doing little things for Shidou couldn't help it but to smile brightly. Thou who saw her smile shall be blessed by great fortune forever and ever. Even though Tohka is happy, it seems that a certain person doesn't get the spotlight this time. But don't worry; Tohka will cheer her up in a minute…

Tohka tapped Yoshino's shoulder and called her name, "Yoshino! Yoshino!" She called her in a cheerful manner and also her bright smile that Shidou admires.

Yoshino who got called by Tohka turned towards Tohka's direction and tilted her head, "What is it….Tohka-san…?" She answered with a timid voice, causing a certain male heart's to skip a beat.

A cute, shy, timid, and polite girl. That's Yoshino's characteristic. Even though she doesn't get the spotlight this time, it doesn't matter as long as she can behave normally, unlike a certain pettanko tsundere….

Shidou's stream of thought got broken by a death glare coming from the person who is seated in front of him. Looks like Kotori can read his mind….. What a scary girl….

"Ne, Shidou…. We should go home….." Kotori's soft and also weak voice surprised Itsuka Shidou who wasn't expecting a change of personality in a count of seconds. That's right; Kotori is bored in this family restaurant. The rain is still falling and according to the weather forecast, it seems that the rain won't stop until tomorrow. "Let's go home…. Shidou….." He wanted to die after hearing such a weak voice from Kotori.

"Kotori….." Shidou called her name in worry. Not normal. That's the right thing to say about this situation. The bossy Kotori is actually his normal cute little sister.

Kotori looked into Shidou's direction with a face full of…..Anger. Shidou took his words back. It looks like he got something wrong. When his little sister is calling him in a weak voice, it means that she is ready to give Shidou a deadly blow. That's the lesson Shidou has learned from this dreadful situation. Never make Kotori wait. Shidou reminded himself again and again about this lesson he has learned.

"Shidou…" Kotori revealed another face full of displeasure. The great Imouto-sama is angry and Shidou wanted to run for his life.

Shidou sighed, "Hai, hai…. We will leave as soon as Tohka and Yoshino finished their meal…" Shidou pointed at the both of them who are still eating their meals. It looks like they are having so much fun compared to the great Imouto-sama.

"Thanks for the food!" Tohka broke the awkward atmosphere with her usual energetic voice. The plates are all clean and there is no food left on her plates. As expected of Tohka.

"Thanks for the food…" And now, the timid girl who got seated in front of Tohka let out a small voice that could make every male faint because her cuteness level is over 9000.

"Ah, you two are done. Yoshino, did you eat all of the-?" Shidou turned his head to Yoshino's direction to confirm one thing. "FOOD!?" Shidou let out a shocked voice, followed by Kotori who got surprised by the unbelievable scene in front of them. Yoshino's plates are clean. Is this a miracle!?

Shidou rubbed his eyes in disbelief and he opened his eyes once again to clarify the things that had happened and….His eyes aren't lying to him. Yoshino had finished all of her meals. "Yoshino…..How did you finish all the meals?" Shidou asked in disbelief written on his face.

"I ate it…But Tohka-san also ate some of it…" Yoshino answered with the most obvious answer.

Shidou's mouth made an 'o' shape while mumbling something like, "Tohka ate 'some' of it…..That makes more sense….."

Tohka who is seated next to him got offended by Shidou's thought about her. She can't complain to him or something like that, so she stayed quite while pouting. The Princess of this story can't be mad at Shidou and she decided to let Shidou go this time, even though her feelings is hurt.

"Then, shall we go home?" Shidou stood up from his seat and took some money from his wallet to pay everything they ate in the restaurant. After standing up, Shidou walked towards the counter where a maid is ready to accept Shidou's money.

"How much is the bill?" Shidou asked while he prepared his wallet to pay their meals.

"That will be…. 57.000 yen!" The maid declared cheerfully, wearing a bright smile.

How can she smile when my bill is 57.000 yen!? That's Shidou's thought when he saw that bright smile.

Shidou looked into his wallet and found out that he is sort of 7.000 yen. "Hahaha…..How can Kotori's misfortune began to haunt me…..?" Shidou sweat dropped while plastering a bitter smile on his face. This is a burden to his wallet and his heart.

Shidou shot a stare at Tohka who is laughing cheerfully with Yoshino and Yoshinon. That innocent smile always worked to make Shidou gave up at any moment.

"…..Here is the money….." A calm yet exhausted voice came from the direction of the counter.

"That voice….It seems that I know this voice….If I'm not wrong, this voice belongs to…" There is a brief pause when he is about to say the owner of the voice, "Re-Reine-san!?"

"…Yo, Shin….." Murasame Reine, the analyst officer of Fraxinus and also, the most trustable member of Fraxinus. She is a woman that has a lack of sleep, proved by the black circle around her eyes. She said that she can't sleep well for the past 30 years, the time the first Spirit appeared in this world.

Shidou who got shocked by the sudden appearance can't find his words to reply her greetings. "Re-Reine-san….When did you get here?" Shidou asked the most obvious question first.

When he is seating on his seat with Tohka, Yoshino, and Kotori, he didn't see Reine and suddenly, Reine is here.

"Arigato, Reine." Another voice came from Shidou's back, but this time, the voice belongs to none other than his little sister, Kotori.

Shidou shot Kotori a confused look while Kotori shrugged her shoulders towards Shidou's action just now.

Kotori sighed and pulled her Chupa Chups out from her mouth, "I called Reine earlier, just in case you don't have enough money." She stuffed her mouth with her Chupa Chups before continuing, "She arrived here with the teleporter in Fraxinus. Even though the Fraxinus is still in reparation, we can still use the teleporter inside it. So Shidou, don't worry about the little details."

A brief silence took place between the three of them before the maid shouted, "Arigato! Please come again next time!" The maid said those words while wearing her cheerful smile. The maid seems satisfied with the money she just got from Reine.

"Ja, shall we go home, Shidou?" Kotori began to walk towards the door leading outside while calling both of Tohka and Yoshino and not to mention, Yoshinon who is laughing cheerfully. "Shidou, you don't want to come?" Kotori called to Shidou who is standing like an idiot in front of Reine.

"Reine-san, why don't you come with us?" Shidou said with a smile plastered on his face.

"…..No, I can't….I have works to do…..And Kotori….." She called the commander who is waiting impatiently for Shidou, "…Don't forget to spend your holiday with Shin….." She gave Kotori a thumb up before she left.

Kotori blushed furiously after hearing Reine's words just now. She tried to hide her embarrassment by covering her face, but she failed horribly when she thought about Shidou and her spending precious time together. Starting from together, eating alone in their house together, and for the final event, sleeping on Shidou's bed with Shidou for the second time. The last time she slept with Shidou is when it's her birthday, to be exact, the 3rd of August. Of course they didn't do anything perverted. They are siblings after all.

Kotori can't bear all of the thought and suddenly, smoke popped out from her head because of the embarrassment. The thoughts are a new kind of stress that kept haunting her for the past 30 seconds, and she can't bear all of the stress all at once so she lost her balance, and finally she fell on the cold hard floor of the restaurant.

Shidou who saw this ran towards his hopeless little sister in hurry, hoping that she doesn't faint because of her exhaustion for the past few days. He can't help it but to be worried about his little sister well being. After all, it is not an easy task to attend school normally while trying to save the world from the disaster that caused the spacequakes, known as Spirits. It is already amazing for a girl of her age is saving the world. That's what Shidou has thought about Kotori since he started his mission to save the Spirits and the world.

"Are you okay, Kotori?" Shidou asked in concern to Kotori while reaching his hand to Kotori.

"Eh…? Ah, Shidou…Don't worry about me, I'm okay." She brushed Shidou's hand off and she stood up.

Shidou opened half of his eyes while feeling a little bit hurt from the action that Kotori had done to him earlier, "Kotori…..Your Onii-chan is hurt because his crybaby little sister is acting rude towards him…." It's true that Shidou is hurt by Kotori's action, but most importantly, he is hurt because his little sister is lying to him. She can't be fine when she just fell because of nothing!

Kotori dusted herself and she throw a look towards Tohka and Yoshino who is looking at her with worries plastered all over their face, "Don't worry, Tohka, Yoshino. I'm fine." She waved her hand to tell them that she is really fine.

"If Kotori said so….." Tohka replied with an unusual weak voice, signifying that she is still worried about Kotori. Tohka's weak voice is very unusual and it surprised Kotori.

"Kotori-san….Are you really okay….?" This time, it's Yoshino's turn to re-confirm what Kotori just said about her condition.

"**Kotori-chan…..It is not good to lie about yourself, you know….."** The puppet named Yoshinon is looking intensely at Kotori for some reason. Even though it can't actually _see _Kotori's face. Kotori felt like it is observing her, giving Kotori a chill down her spine.

All of them are looking worriedly at Kotori who is acting like she is fine, but the truth is that she is not fine at all. "Hai, hai…. I'm not fine…..Happy?" Kotori sighed in defeat. She can't lie to them forever, right? Even if she can lie to them, she will feel guilty towards them.

Kotori waved both of her hands in front of her chest while trying to convince them that she doesn't need any help because it's just normal for her to feel this way. But she stopped immediately after someone lifted her from the ground.

"Eh?" That's the first sound that came out from Kotori's mouth when she felt that someone is carrying her.

"Don't worry Kotori! I'll make you feel better!" A voice full of cheerfulness and determination could be heard from the person who is carrying Kotori.

For a moment, Kotori felt a little bit disappointed because it wasn't Shidou who carried her, but who cares? Right now, Tohka is carrying her. That's the main problem of this situation.

"Tohka! What are you doing!? Please put me down!" Kotori tried to fight Tohka back, but Tohka who got superhuman strength doesn't mind it at all. "Shi-Shidou, please tell Tohka to stop!" Kotori shouted at her Onii-chan who is smirking.

"Guehehe….At last I got my revenge….Tohka!" Shidou shouted Tohka's name and the said person nodded her head in understanding, "Carry Kotori home and use this umbrella for your protection!" Shidou tossed the umbrella towards Tohka's direction and Tohka caught it gracefully while carrying Kotori in her hands.

"Shi-Shidou!?" Kotori who is sweating a cold sweat called to her Onii-chan in fear. It is not usual to see the tough commander to be scared, so Shidou found this situation perfect.

"Kukuku….My plan is perfect." Shidou said that with a sadistic face, causing Kotori to tremble at the scene. "Kotori…..Your Onii-chan is feeling happy right now…..Because his precious little sister fell into his trap….."

Kotori who is confused tilted her head while making a face full of confusion. "What plan?"

"The plan is to get you back home without exhausting you." Shidou revealed a gentle smile to Kotori. "I know you are exhausted because of your work and your daily activities in school, so I asked Tohka to decrease your exhaustion and fatigue by doing this." Shidou scratched his cheek before continuing, "I can't carry you again because I'm already tired by carrying you earlier-"

Tohka and Yoshino shot Shidou a glare before Shidou could finish his words while Kotori is hiding her face in embarrassment. Those glare pierced right through his poor heart. "Hahaha….." He laughed bitterly because of the feeling it had caused to his heart.

"Tohka, Yoshino, let's go home." Shidou walked towards the door leading outside while smiling bitterly.

It seems that Kotori didn't put any resistance when Tohka began to walk. She is already tired from the events earlier and she thought that it's okay to let Tohka carry her. They did this for her, right? Then it's not wrong to accept their kind offer.

It is still raining outside, but Kotori couldn't care less. She is tired and the only thing she wanted right now is to go back home and when she arrived home, she is going to take a shower before sleeping on her comfy bed.

Kotori slowly closed her heavy eyelids and finally, she slept on the way home. Somehow, she felt like someone is smiling at her while she is sleeping.

She will give that person an uppercut when she woke up from her sleep, but right now, she only wanted to rest her eyes even for a little while.

* * *

><p>"…Have you finished the preparation?"Reine asked the members of the organization who are seated in front of a giant monitor. "…..Even though Fraxinus can't fly normally as usual, we can still operate it, right?"<p>

"I can confirm that." A man who is titled with the name of Bad Marriage, Kawagoe raised his voice.

"….That's good….." Reine replied as though she is going to faint anytime soon.

"Shall we begin our plan?" A tall man with blonde hair who is called Kannazuki Kyouhei also known as the vice commander of the airship Fraxinus, stood behind Reine with a serious face.

"….We need to wait until they arrived home….." Reine replied to the vice commander of Fraxinus.

"We will make Commander Itsuka happy!" The woman known as Nail Knocker, Shiizaki raised her voice while raising her fist to the air.

"That's right! After a long tiring day, we should make Commander feel happy, no matter what the cost!" The man known as Dimension Breaker, Nakatsugawa also raised his voice concerning about the plan.

"…Okay then…Let's begin our date…." Reine pointed at the giant monitor before fainting.

"Murasame-san!?" Shiizaki stood up from her seat while maintaining her shocked state. All of the members of Fraxinus sweat dropped before smiling bitterly at Reine who is unconscious.

"We are going to proceed with the plan…..After the analyst officer wakes up…" Nakatsugawa claimed while sighing. All of the members nodded to his statement…..

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I will be very happy if you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Anyway, the reason I made this story is because the Date A Live archive is very small and the Kotori sector is very little compared to Tohka's. So, I hope that we can increase the Date A Live archive together!**

**I know this chapter got many Shidou and Kotori moment, but I can't help it. They need more sweet moments together!**

**So, that's chapter 2. Hope you like it! Chapter 3 is coming, but I think it won't get published early, because my homework is hindering me...But please look forward to chapter 3 and please leave your thought about this story by leaving a review!  
><strong>

**Please look forward to chapter 3 and once again, thank you for your support towards this story!  
><strong>

**As usual, please leave a review!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter III

**Yo, it's Arshard! It has been a while since I posted a new chapter and... Screw that.**

**If you see any grammatical errors or misspelled words, please forgive me and my lack of focus.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Date A Live belongs to Tachibana Koushi and Tsunako-san, not me!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III<strong>

* * *

><p>The opposite of love is hate. The opposite of north is south. The opposite of early is late, and right now, it is already 5 P.M. A certain boy and his friends haven't reached their house. Even though this is normal for some country, but being poured by the rain is not a good joke to laugh at. Right now, the evil plans that Fraxinus crew has planned will fall on Itsuka Shidou and his little sister, Itsuka Kotori.<p>

The said man is walking with a bunch of cute girls without even noticing the jealousy that every man gave towards him. Even the author right now is jealous towards Shidou because of his luck being surrounded by cute girls. If only the world is forgiving as they said…

Shidou is now deep in thoughts. He is a man with a little sister who is sleeping while she is being carried by Tohka. His sister isn't wouldn't sleep while she is being carried by someone. This is a miracle! That's what Shidou has thought while walking towards his safe place, the Itsuka residence.

The previous rain hasn't stopped yet and the rain didn't give any sign of stopping. While walking, Shidou took out his cell phone and the screen showed the time right now, "Haaa….Its already this late and we haven't reached our home…" Shidou let out a heavy sigh while he put his phone back to his pocket. It's already 5.32 P.M. For some people, it's still a bit too early to say that it's late, but for Shidou who is doing chores and stuff, it is already late.

Tohka who have been carrying Kotori began to question Shidou why he is sighing. Shidou waved his hand to tell Tohka that it's okay. "Nu, if Shidou said so….." Tohka focused her looks into the road in front of her once again while making a tired face.

Shidou who is not used to Tohka's tired face let out a shocked voice. How can the Princess of this story became tired!? Is this an illusion!? That's Shidou thought for a second before asking the tired girl besides him.

"Tohka, are you tired?" Shidou asked with a worried voice to Tohka. Not normal. That's what Shidou has thought after going through the events that had happened since this morning.

"Umu….Somehow, I'm feeling very sleepy when I watched Kotori's sleeping face." She answered while seeing Kotori's face once again.

It's true thought. She looked like she is in peace. Well, Shidou can't complain about that though. She has been through a tough day and it's normal for her to sleep peacefully. But seeing her face like this made Shidou's heart skipped a beat. That innocent face that she has while sleeping in Tohla's hands is very cute if you ask Shidou. Even Shidou can't deny the fact that his precious little sister is cute when she is asleep. If he could scream to the world about something like 'I love my Imouto!' He is no doubt a siscon. But Shidou is a normal boy. He won't love his own little sister. That's creepy!

Shidou brushed off the thought of him marrying his own little sister. It's just wrong in so many ways when he thought about marrying Kotori. If he married Kotori, his reputation will change from a normal high school boy into a siscon who married his own little sister.

"Shidou?" Shidou snapped out from his thought when Tohka called his name.

"Ah, Tohka. I'm sorry. I spaced out again." Shidou gave tohka an apologetic smile while Tohka nodded in understanding. "Ne, Tohka. You said that you are tired right?" Shidou asked this cursed question to Tohka who is wearing a tired face.

"Umu….That's what I said." She nodded her head.

"Then, what if I carry Kotori for you?" Shidou finally said the cursed question to the innocent beauty in front of him. Shidou is going to walk into an unknown world alone.

Tohka tilted her head to tell Shidou that she doesn't know what Shidou means. "But you said that you are tired, Shidou….." Tohka made a worried face while Yoshino who heard this stopped.

Shidou doesn't know what to say towards Tohka. He DID say that, but right now he is sure that he wanted to carry Kotori _again. _Shidou scratched his cheek while makinga troubled face. _This is really confusing. _That's the thought that Shidou has before Tohka snapped him out from his stream of thoughts.

"Oi, Shidou! Are you listening?" Tohka shouted in front of Shidou, making the said man jumped in surprise.

It's true that he wanted to carry Kotori to make her happy, but there is something more that he doesn't understand. Yes, the feeling is strong enough to force Shidou offered Tohka his help. Even though he is supposed to keep a normal siblings relationship with his step little sister, he can't deny the feeling he has right now. After the events that took place since this morning, even though it's only for a couple of hours, there is a weird feeling when he is around Kotori.

"Tohka-san…I think you should rest…" The quite girl, Yoshino let out a small voice with a sign of worry.

Tohka who is confused got silent for a while. "Does that mean that I'm going to sleep on the street!? How could you Shidou, Yoshino!" With a pair of teary eyes Tohka shouted to Shidou and Yoshino. "What about Kotori? Are you going to put her on the street as well?!"

"No one is going to tell you that!" Shidou shouted with a perplexed face while Yoshino is trying to hide from Tohka who is furious for some unknown reason.

"**Tohka-chan, what they mean is, let Shidou-kun carry Kotori for you~ I'm sure Shidou-kun doesn't want you to get exhausted~" **The puppet with an eye patch on its right eye explained the true meaning behind Yoshino's words to Tohka in a slow pace, so Tohka would understand faster.

"Oh! So that's what you are going to tell me, Yoshino!" Tohka is back with her usual cheery personality while maintaining her dazzling smile.

On the other side, Shidou is seen blushing at Tohka's smile, a smile that could catch everyone's heart in a blink of an eye. If Tohka is a warrior, she could kill all of her enemies by smiling to them. Even Shidou who is called dense by his little sister could feel his heart is captured by this dazzling maiden in front of him. Even in the rain Tohka still shone the brightest of all people.

Kotori twitched her eyebrows when she heard the commotion just now. It looks like the great Imouto-sama is going to wake up anytime soon.

Shidou who saw this made a 'shhh' sound to Tohka, Yoshino and Yoshinon who is laughing and chatting cheerfully. "Can you guys keep it quiet? You are going to wake the great Imouto-sama." Shidou whispered in a low voice, making the both of them tilted their head in question.

"What did you say, Shidou?" Tohka who can't hear it clearly because of the rain asked the man who is standing in front of her.

"I said, don't be too noisy. You are going to wake Kotori up."

"What?" this time, Tohka shouted to Shidou.

"DON'T SHOUT TOHKA!" Shidou can't help himself but to shout as well because his whispering is inaudible in this rain.

A hand suddenly grabbed Shidou's neck and with the strength of a monster, the hand choked him until he ran out of air. "Guh…"

"Do you know the word quite, Shidou…..?" The hand belongs to none other than the great Imouto-sama who woke up just a few minutes ago. Her menacing glare pierced through Shidou's heart and mad him tremble in fear. "Do you want to get hit…..?" Kotori asked Shidou once again to ask for his confirmation.

"I don't….want….to….." Shidou who struggled to get out from Kotori's grip is running out of air. He is going to die anytime soon. He could see a light coming from the dark clouds as though an angel is going to take him to heaven. This is it, the moment where our protagonist left this world known as the earth. Shidou eyes are wet because of the _happy_ thought that he had.

"Un…." Kotori let out a weird voice while loosening her grip on Shidou who is coughing violently after the terrifying event where his little sister, Kotori could kill him.

The previously furious Kotori is now sleeping again in Tohka's hands. The time she slept in Tohka's hands Shidou realized that Kotori is very tired to the point she fell asleep even after gripping Shidou's neck with a brutal force that could make him die in a minute. It can't be helped since she is tired, but how can she use that much strength and casually go back to her sleep!?

Shidou finally calmed down after he has been choked by Kotori. Right now, he is thankful to his luck because if his luck isn't here to save his day, with no doubt he will die in the hand of his little sister and the commander of Fraxinus, Itsuka Kotori.

"Tohka, let me carry Kotori for you." Shidou revealed a smile that could be mistaken as a bitter smile while he is sweating a cold sweat. He is scared if Kotori wakes up again and realized that Shidou is carrying her, this time, he is really going to die.

"Well, if Shidou said-" Tohka who is going to give Kotori to Shidou was stopped. The person who stopped her is none other than Shidou himself.

"I think I'm still tired…You should carry her Tohka….I'm sorry I can't help you…Hahaha…" Shidou let out a laugh to relieve the awkward atmosphere but he only made it worse than before.

Tohka tilted her head once again before nodding cheerfully, "Umu! Leave it to me, Shidou!" With her super strength, she ran towards the Itsuka residence in full speed while rain is falling on top of her head.

"Oi, Tohka! Don't run in the rain!" Shidou shouted but Tohka doesn't show any sign of stopping, so he decided to walk slowly.

"Then, shall we go, Yoshino?" Shidou asked the girl who is standing behind his back.

"Hai…." She responded in a soft voice that could make Shidou's heart to miss a beat.

"Then, let's go." Shidou began to walk in small steps to maintain his position with Yoshino who is having troubles catching up with Shidou's walking pace.

On their way home, the two of them chatted about different things, starting from the anime that Yoshino likes and her favorite drama. It seems like she enjoyed watching T.V. than taking a walk around the town. Shidou is worried about her because she could be a person that refuses to leave the house, but Shidou is very sure that it's only because she can't talk to person so she refuses to leave the house. And it looks like he is right once again.

"Finally, I'm home!" Shidou stretched his body before entering his comfort zone. It felt like he has left his house for years. "Good to be home." He closed his umbrella and finally, entered his own house.

"OOOUUU! SHIDOU!" The most energetic girl that Shidou had ever met greeted him with a smile. "I have done my job!" Tohka pointed at the living room, and there was a small figure of a girl who is lying on the sofa.

"Good job, Tohka!" Shidou replied her smile with his own smile. Even though his smile is not as dazzling as Tohka's smile, he still smiled a sincere smile.

Tohka who is happy to receive the smile lowered her head to Shidou. This action caused a certain someone to make a face that shows confusion, but after seeing her gesture, Shidou immediately knows what Tohka wanted from him.

"Hai, hai…." Shidou is now in a state of giving up, he finally give Tohka a pet on her head. After all, who could say no to a request given by Tohka. Shidou has promised Tohka that he will make her smile in any ways, no matter what. That's the promise he made with her.

Tohka smiled cheerfully after receiving a pet from Shidou. She couldn't describe the happiness she is feeling right now, but she knows that the only thing she need is Shidou. Shidou is her savior, Shidou is her best friend, Shidou is the most important person in her life. That's what Shidou meant to Tohka. The fact is, she is in love with Shidou right now. Well, it's up to Shidou whether he accepts her love or not.

The time Tohka began thinking about how Shidou felt for her, a sudden urge to sneeze struck her. "Achoo!" Tohka rubbed her nose and she felt her surrounding is becoming cold for some inknown reason. She began to wonder if Yoshino is the one who did this. But right now she is standing behind Shidou while taking care of her puppet, Yoshinon.

Shidou who heard the sneeze immediately lifted Tohka's face and examined her face with an intense stare at her face. Tohka who got surprised by the sudden action blushed and white smoke popped out from the top of her head.

"Tohka, you should go home and take a bath. It's not good to stay here while you are soaked by the rain." Shidou gave Tohka a serious look while maintaining his _sexy _stare.

"Umu…. If Shidou said so…." Tohka slumped both of her shoulders and she started to walk weakly towards the door.

"Eh?" Shidou who saw this can't help it but to feel surprised. Why did Tohka understand what he meant? Usually she will say things like, 'Shidou, are you shunning me? How could you, Shidou!' or 'Why should I take a bath? I already bathed in the rain.' That's her normal reaction when Shidou is trying to get her out from his house. But right now, Tohka nodded in understanding. What happened to you, Tohka!?

Tohka swiftly turned her back towards Shidou and began to walk towards the front door of the itsuka residence while humming a song that Shidou doesn't know.

How can Tohka be happy while leaving Shidou? Is there something wrong with Shidou today? Has Tohka finally found another guy who is better than Shidou? Wait, Tohka rarely met any boy besides Shidou and Tonomachi. What is wrong with the Princess of this story!?

"Tohka, why are you leaving so soon?" It's dumb for Shidou to ask this question, but it is necessary to clarify some things with the Princess.

Tohka stopped her humming and tilted her head in a cute manner, "Nu? Isn't it because Shidou asked me to go home?" If this is an anime, a question mark will appear above her head.

Shidou sweat dropped, "I did say that…But don't you want to stay for dinner?" Shidou tried to reason while making weird gestures which made Tohka got more confused.

"I want to stay…..But I'm full because of the meal you gave us. Besides, I'm feeling a little bit sleepy….." She replied while rubbing her right eye, "Don't worry Shidou! Tomorrow I'm going to eat all of your food, so don't look so depressed!" She replied while her eyes shone brightly, filled with expectation and excitement for tomorrow's breakfast.

'_I'm not depressed! I'm tired!' _Shidou shouted in his heart to Tohka whil revealing a bitter smile. If he let his thought off without considering Tohka's feelings, he could make her heart scarred, so he decided to shout in his heart instead. _'Calm down, Shidou….This is a trial…..' _Once again, he tried to calm his mind.

"Okay then, Shidou! See you tomorrow!" Tohka waved in a cheerful manner while dashing towards the door that leads to the outside world.

"See you…Shidou-san…" Yoshino waved her hand while walking carefully towards her apartment.

After seeing Tohka and Yoshino left his house, Shidou sighed heavily.

He is somehow relieved to know that Tohka is alright. The sudden understanding that she has recently is because she is feeling sleepy. "Glad to know that….." Shidou sighed once again before turning his head to the center of the problem.

Itsuka Kotori, the cause of this chaos from morning until evening, the monster that ruined his day off and the tsundere that made him suffer for the past few months, the stubborn and tough commander of Fraxinus .

Shidou threw his bad thoughts away and sighed once again before walking towards the sofa in the living room.

The unusual silent made him shiver a little bit. The only sound he could hear is the pouring rain outside and a soft breath coming from the commander's direction. This unusual peace could lead to an unforeseen event, but he is prepared. He knew that this peace only meant bad luck for him. His life is not as peaceful as his usual life.

He took a silent step forward, in order to keep the peaceful atmosphere. A creaking sound was made when he accidentally stepped on the wooden floor, but it doesn't stop him from advancing towards his little sister.

"Nn….Shidou….You can't….Kiss me….Here….." Kotori let out a soft voice. It looks like she is dreaming about Shidou.

Shidou sighed in relief and continued his advance towards Kotori. But wait. What's with that sentence!? She is dreaming about her normal brother right!? Why could she let out such a dangerous sentence!? That's creepy! Even for Shidou who got the title of siscon, find it creepy when his own little sister said something like that about him.

Shidou sighed once again and continued his quest to bring Kotori back to her room without having any complications.

When he is about to lift Kotori up, the doorbell rang. The sudden buzzing sound in his peaceful house made him jump in surprise. The doorbell rang again and Shidou couldn't help it but to walk towards the source of the sound.

"Who is it?" Shidou lazily opened the door.

"Itsuka Shidou-kun, right?" The delivery man asked while holding a huge box.

"That's right…."

"You got a delivery from someone."

"Who is this someone…..?" Shidou sweat dropped while smiling at the delivery man.

"Gotta go, bye!" The delivery man left the huge box and ran with full speed to who knows where.

"I think I have experienced this…." Shidou smiled bitterly while looking at the huge box the man has left.

He brought the box into his house while thinking that this box has a trap inside and the trap will surprise him to death or maybe Kotori. While maintaining his suspicion on the box he carried, he thought that it has been a long day since this morning and all he wanted to do now is to throw the box away and have a good night sleep on his comfy bed.

The said man yawned and walked towards the silent living room only to be greeted by a kick.

"Guoghh!" Shidou winced in pain while holding his stomach in anguish.

The little sister, known as Itsuka Kotori stood in front of him while the color of red painted her face. The great Imouto-sama had been awakened from her eternal sleep and now she became an unforgiving princess of revenge.

"What was that for!?" Shidou who is forced to kneel on the floor because of the pain he has to endure shouted at the great Imouto-sama in front of him.

Kotori remained silent while her face is turning into a deeper shade of red. She raised her fist to the sky in order to finish Shidou once and for all, "Wai-Wait! I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!"

"Hmph! Who said that you are innocent!? Are you retarded!?" Kotori with her usual strong voice stepped on Shidou's head, causing Shidou to saw a glimpse of her underwear. Well, at least she is wearing a normal one.

"I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN ASK TOHKA AND YOSHINO!" Shidou shouted his lungs out, while maintaining his testimony.

"Then explain something to me!" There's a brief pause in the room.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you want to know, Kotori?" In a weird way, Shidou tilted his head even though he has some problems tilting his head because of the great Imouto-sama's foot.

"Wh-Wh-Why could I feel a weird sensation coming from this area…..?" She pointed at her chest .She stuttered but managed to ask the weird question. She hid her face by throwing her face to the side, while her foot is still on Shidou's head.

_How should I know!? I'm a healthy boy! A healthy BOY!_

Deep in his head, a voice screamed to him that he should shout something like, 'That's because I fondled them while you were sleeping.' But that's not right in many ways. He is a brother, a good brother. Patient Shidou…

While sweat is forming on his forehead, he managed to smile at Kotori who is pouting and looked really embarrassed by what she had said to Shidou.

With an innocent smile he slowly opened his mouth, "Maybe that's a sign that you are going to have a larger br-" And before finishing his explanation, he received another kick from his great little sister.

He landed face first on the cold wooden floor. What a beautiful way to fall on the floor.

"Wh-Wh-What are you thinking!? A-Are you a pervert!?" Her face turned into a shade of deep red.

With a little trouble, Shidou stood up while rubbing his nose in pain. He really needs to learn self-defense.

"Why did you do that!? Big chest are good, aren't they!? Don't you want to grow up like Tohka!?"

To be like Tohka…..

"Hm…. I see….." Kotori who got angry a little while ago drooped both of her shoulders and began to walk limply.

To be like Tohka. That's a really insensitive word to use. What's so special about her anyway? What does Shidou like from her? Well, she is cute, innocent, and childish. She is charming in many ways. In addition, she got a body of a model, unlike Kotori who is small and also flat. How could Shidou compare her to the most magnificent beauty of this series?

"Where are you going?" Shidou who got confused by the sudden change of action that Kotori gave to him, asked the question that appeared in his head.

"Why do you even ask? Of course I'm going to take a shower." With a cold glare, Kotori faced her brother.

"Maybe… Because I'm worried about you?" _How could he say that?_

"Hmph, I will forgive you this time. But next time, you will receive a proper punishment." Kotori who got a little depressed by Shidou's action didn't pay any heed to Shidou after she said that. The only thing that she cared about is going to bed and woke up from this nightmare.

Kotori thought about the early statement that Shidou has given to her. While putting one of her hand under her chin, _Maybe Onii-chan preferred both of these big?_

She patted her chest while thinking deeply about how Shidou felt about someone who has flat chest. _Maybe he likes girl with flat chest?_

She shook her head violently to shake the thought of Shidou fondling Tohka's br-

"He is not manly enough to do something like that." She whispered in a low voice while she made a he-is-a-coward-after-all face.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the third chapter of Date A Sister. I know that this is not very interesting, but let's leave the interesting parts for the near future (Honestly, I don't want to end it here, but I'm too lazy to write more.)<br>**

**And finally, I need to apologize for the late update. I know this story is not interesting, but if you enjoy reading it, I will be more than happy to write it.**

**If I have someone to blame, I'm going to blame my school for the late update. Chapter 4 is coming, but it's not going to be a fast update and I hope I can finish it in time.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! And please leave your review about this story or chapter or whatever it is. If there is many grammatical errors then leave it be (kidding) I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and the misspelled words you have seen.**

**And to remind you once again, please leave your REVIEW! Your review is already enough to make me continue this story! It makes me felt that people enjoyed reading this crappy story! Your review is very much appreciated!  
><strong>

**Until next time, see you!**


	4. New Year Chapter

**Yo, Happy New Year!**

**Kidding...**

**And so there you go, a special chapter of this story. Consider this as a New Year gift from me towards the all of you. (I planned to release this story in New Year Eve, but I'm going on a trip without the Internet, so this is an early New Year chapter...Lol)**

**Hope you like it! this chapter also contain a foreshadowing of a certain chapter in the near future. Anyway, Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Date A Live! Date A Live belongs to Tachibana Koushi and Tsunako-san!**

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YEAR CHAPTER<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five years ago, December 31<strong>__**st**__**.**_

_The time is now 10 p.m. and the New Year atmosphere has hit Tenguu City since this morning. The New Year festival is taking place in the Shrine that is located near the Itsuka Residence. Many people have gathered in the Shrine to pray to the God that protected the Shrine while some people visited the Shrine to meet with their friends or loved ones to celebrate New Year together and to wait for the New Year countdown._

_There are so many things to do during this time of the year, but the Itsuka siblings decided that they should spend their time in the house since it was already late at night._

"_Kotori, happy new year!" Itsuka Shidou, a boy with blue hair and a pair of brown eyes smiled at his sister while spreading his arms wide open._

"_Onii-chan….You know that tomorrow is the actual New Year…." The said sister, Itsuka Kotori pouted at her brother who is smiling a big smile._

"_Hahaha…." He laughed while he approached Kotori closer, "It's not wrong for me to say that, right?" When Kotori is in front of him, he patted her head carefully, trying to avoid the possibility that he is going to mess her hair and her twin tails._

"_It's wrong, Onii-chan! New Year is tomorrow!" She shouted in a playful tone while feeling delighted after being patted by her Onii-chan._

_They have spent Christmas together by walking around the park and waited for Santa in their house. Of course there is no Santa violating their chimney, but the Santa that Kotori see is different from your normal fat Santa. The kind of Santa that she saw is short and he is not tall enough, but the Santa who she met is kind and generous enough to give her a Christmas gift._

_For Shidou's case, he is very desperate to search for a Santa costume when Christmas is drawing near. At first, he thought that he should let Kotori know that Santa is not real, but the shining ray of hope in her eyes that believed Santa is going to visit their house is already enough to change him into a Santa. Luckily, there is a young man who is kind enough to lent Shidou his Santa costume._

_At first, he is confused as to what he should give Kotori as a present, but he finally decided to give her a game console. It's a weird Christmas gift, but it seems like she loved it so much._

_The said game console price is the same as Shidou's allowance for 4 months, but it was worth her smile and gratitude towards the Santa that always come to give her presents every year._

"_Onii-chan, what should we do for today?" Kotori who is smiling at Shidou made an innocent face as though she is in heaven._

"_I think we should wait for midnight…." Shidou replied with another smile while pointing at the clock._

"_Un!" Kotori nodded in an energetic manner, causing Shidou to grin at his little sister._

_Kotori who is seated on the sofa near the living room motioned Shidou to come join her to enjoy the comfortable sofa together._

_Shidou who saw this couldn't help it but to obey his little sister._

_After he joined her, she opened the T.V and searched for an interesting channel. While many channels displayed the countdown for the New Year, there is a few channel that displayed New Year dramas and family movies. As Kotori kept clicking the button of the remote that she has in her hand, a look of boredom could be seen on her face. 'There is no interesting channel…..'_

_Shidou who saw her little sister bored expression, tried to think about something fun to do. Finally, he has decided on something to do, "Ne, Kotori."_

"_What, Onii-chan?" Kotori who has changed her focus to Shidou, tilted her head._

"_Isn't it weird for a family to watch horror movies while waiting for the New Year countdown?"_

"_Of course it is!" Kotori replied while she averted her gaze into the T.V again._

_Shidou who heard this revealed a sinister grin, "I'll be back in a moment…." He stood up from his seat and he began to walk into his room._

_Kotori replied with a nod continued her action of changing the T.V channel. It looks like Kotori didn't notice the sinister grin that Shidou revealed before standing up from his seat._

"_I'm back." Shidou who got back in a lightning fast speed brought a thing that looked like a DVD._

_At first, Kotori didn't suspect anything from Shidou, but when she noticed that the thing Shidou brought has the color of blood on its cover and not to mention, a pale woman._

"_Kotori, let's watch a movie!" Shidou revealed a big smile to his little sister. If you are close enough to Shidou, you could sense that Shidou is hiding something behind that smile._

"_No!" Kotori shook her head violently._

"_Even if you say that…" Shidou took out the DVD he has been hiding from her and in an instant, he inserted the disc of the DVD, "I hope you are not scared, Kotori!" Shidou who got a triumphant look on his face, grinned._

_Kotori knew that she is in danger by watching this movie. She should have stopped Shidou when she got the chance, but it seems like she is too late to stop him. Right now, the said movie is already played in the T.V monitor. There are many names that the movie showed, but not a single name is the same as the producer of the family movie she knew._

"_You are not going to escape, Kotori!" Shidou dashed towards Kotori in a speed that is not normal._

_Kotori shivered and tried to run for her life, but she is immediately stopped by a pair of hands that got wrapped around her, "Let's begin our New Year with a scream….." Shidou said in a playful tone while he whispered to Kotori._

"_NOOOO!" That is the first scream that she let out from her mouth today…_

_**After the credits rolled….**_

"_Haa…Haa…..No more….." Kotori's petite figure is seen trembling violently while she gripped Shidou's T-Shirt._

_Shidou who saw his little sister trembling patted her head in an attempt to calm her down, "Calm down, Kotori. It's only a movie." He grinned widely again, making his little sister calmed a little bit._

"_It's a good thing that the movie is finished…..But, Onii-chan!" With a pair of teary eyes, Kotori shouted in a voice that could be described as a terrified shout._

"_I know…I know…..Gome, Kotori….." Shidou smiled an apologetic smile while he continued to pat her head._

_Kotori who is trembling whispered in a low voice, "Ne, Onii-chan….Is it okay of I hug you until I fall asleep?" Kotori blushed furiously after she asked her Onii-chan to hug her._

"_No problem." Shidou spread his arms wide and Kotori immediately wrapped her hands around Shidou to calm herself after seeing such a horrible movie._

_As she began to feel drowsy, a chime of a bell that came from their T.V could be heard and a voice that said, 'Happy New Year!' came out from their T.V. The countdown reached zero and it is no mystery why many channel is saying, 'Happy New Year!'_

"_Happy New Year, Kotori." Shidou said while he patted her head in a more affectionate way, "I hope this year could be better than the last year." Shidou smiled at her little sister._

"_Un, I hope that Onii-chan and I could be together like this forever!" She revealed the brightest smile that Shidou could remember in his entire life._

* * *

><p>Kotori sighed as she drank her hot chocolate from her mug in a café near the Shrine. Even though today is supposedly the last day of this year, Kotori can't feel happiness at all. The feelings that she could feel is only irritation and anger that is building inside her heart.<p>

The said commander of the Fraxinus placed her mug on the table while she gazed at the transparent glass on her right side.

She could saw her reflection and also many couple that headed towards the Shrine. She could see their bright smile while holding each other hands. "….." She sighed again while she drank her hot chocolate again.

Shidou said that she should wait for him in this café, but the truth is, he is late. Even though Kotori knew that he needs to deal with many house chores, she still couldn't believe that he is late after he declared that they are going to visit the Shrine, just the two of them.

She looked at the transparent glass that is located at her right side and she could see a faint reflection of herself on the glass.

She has long hair that reached her waist and a pair of crimson red eyes. She let her hair loose this time, because she thought that it might be better to change her hair style for once in a while. She wore a blue shirt that got covered by a thick jacket and a skirt that got a striped pattern that covered her thighs. She also wore a scarf because for some unknown reason, today is very cold.

She already checked every inches of her body before she departed from Fraxinus and it seems that she is ready for her _date _with Shidou. That's right. She didn't depart from her usual house, but the Fraxinus because she know that she needs to prepare and she doesn't want Shidou to see her getting all excited by just walking with him.

Reine even helped her by telling the other girls that Shidou will leave for a treatment of his sickness. Of course the girls asked what sickness that Shidou has, but Reine is an expert in giving false information, so they believed her regardless of the truth.

This is the one _date _that she can't let go. Reine even helped her setting this event. She is going to do her best today…And also tomorrow!

"Shidou is taking his time for sure….." She let out a voice of disappointment.

"Yo…" Kotori who hear the weak voice immediately looked towards the source of the voice.

"You are late!" Kotori shouted at the person who is standing in front of her and the said person couldn't do anything but to let out a bitter smile.

"I know that…." The said person took a seat in front of Kotori and he ordered a cup of coffee, "Wait…I'm not late…..I came at the exact appointed time!"

Kotori froze on her seat while she is trying to process the words she heard just now. "Eh?" A weird sound came out from her mouth while she put an expression of confusion on her face.

"Wh-What!? Didn't you say I should wait here at 6.30 p.m.!?" Kotori face has turned into a shade of red while she shouted at the person.

"I clearly said that you should come here at 7 p.m.!" The said person retorted with the absolute statement, "Then, have you waited here for half an hour?"

"Uh….." Kotori lowered her head in an attempt to hide embarrassment and her blushing face.

Shidou who saw this chuckled and then ordered a hot chocolate.

Itsuka Shidou, the man that Kotori fell in love with. Even though it is unclear if he has feelings for Kotori, it is still known that he loves his little sister the most in this wide world.

Right now, Shidou wore a white T-shirt and he wore a black jacket in addition. He wears a pair of blue jeans and a black sneaker. On top of that, he even styled his hair. Even though it is unnoticeable, but as his little sister, Kotori already knew that her brother is trying to act cool in front of her.

He gave Kotori a smile that asked her to lift her face, but Kotori refused to lift her face to see Shidou, because if she lifts her face now, Shidou will see her embarrassed face and not to mention, the blush that she had.

"Well, Kotori…I didn't think that you will let your hair loose today…." Shidou said as he examined her style of dressing today. It looks like she got help by some people by her style of dressing, but he can't ask such question to Kotori. It will make her angry and not to mention, he will get a wonderful punch from his little sister in his first day of the New Year.

"I…..I thought that maybe I should let my hair loose…Is it weird….?" In a soft whisper, Kotori asked her brother who didn't see her blushing face. Thank goodness!

Shidou blinked for a few times before he realized the meaning of _weird _that Kotori asked. "Of course not. It suits you!" He exclaimed while revealing a sincere smile towards Kotori who got more embarrassed than before.

"A-Arigato…." She averted her gaze into the waitress that served another customer in the café in an attempt to reduce the level of embarrassment she is experiencing right now.

"Here is your order." The waitress that brought a cup of coffee and a mug that contained the hot chocolate and smiled at the both of them, "Are you two dating? You look perfect for each other." While maintaining her _bright_ smile, the waitress put the things that Shidou has ordered on their table and bowed her head, "Have a nice day." And with that, the waitress left them with an awkward silent.

Kotori who got taken by surprise couldn't help herself but to let out a face full of disbelief, "Wh-Wh-What di-did she just sa-said!?" With a stutter, Kotori finally managed to say the words that she has in her mind when the waitress stated her statement. She is left with a feeling of embarrassment and also….Happiness.

Shidou who saw his little sister stutter let out a bitter smile while sweat is forming on his forehead. This thing could lead Kotori to insult him in the most _indirect _way. While he is anticipating the harsh insult that Kotori is going to give him, Shidou drank his cup of coffee and placed it on top of his table.

He waited….And waited…..But the harsh insult never came out from her mouth. Instead, he saw Kotori averted her gaze into another place while she is fidgeting. What a weird scenario….

"Ah, mou! Shidou, hurry up and finish your drinks! We are going to pay the Shrine a visit!" She abruptly stood up from her seat, making all the customers turned their heads towards her direction. "Eh?" Kotori let out a weird voice when all of the customers turned their heads towards her and Shidou.

"Hey…Look at that couple….How could they fight in this time of a year…." One of the customer exclaimed while the other nodded their heads.

"I agree….They should be happy that they could spend their time together until this moment to enjoy the New Year festival….." Another statement that doesn't have any connection to the situation broke out from the male customer near Kotori's location.

After receiving many bad thoughts from the customers, Kotori inhaled as much air she will need and then, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! AND DON'T MIND PEOPLE'S BUSINESS, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" With a loud shout, Kotori smashed her hand on the table to give the impression that she is really angry.

The customers who heard this immediately averted their gaze towards their meals and with that, they all returned to their own business.

Shidou who is left speechless by the sudden outburst from his little sister can't help himself but to smile at the customers who got shouted by Kotori.

"Gome..Gome…" He bowed his head as many times as he needs to say that he is sorry for his little sister behavior. "Kotori….What do you think you are doing?" Shidou shifted his gaze towards his little sister and when he met Kotori's eyes, the only thing he saw is an angry oni with red hair and a glare that could pierce someone's heart with a pair of red eyes. Scary…..

Shidou immediately shifted his gaze to his drinks and finally, he heard a voice that said, "Shidou, please finish your drinks…"

Shidou nodded vigorously and he began to drink his coffee and hot chocolate while trying to escape from his little sister deadly glare.

* * *

><p>"Haaaa….." Shidou let out a heavy sigh as he followed his little sister to the Shrine.<p>

The sky has turned dark, but the light of the New Year festival made the sky turned into something more beautiful. The street was crowded with many people as expected and the entrance to the Shrine was full of visitors. Shidou had suggested that they should wait until the entrance has less people than it has right now, but it seemed like his great advice was turned down by Kotori.

The said Kotori made a sound of displeasure every time she sees a crowd and will drag Shidou to the next possible less crowded entrance. She even tried to drag Shidou to a secret spot near the Shrine, but even though it is a hiding place, it is full of people. She sighed heavily while Shidou smiled bitterly at her knowledge of the hiding spot.

It has been hours since they left the café, but they have no luck in finding a good sitting place to spend their time until the countdown hits zero. Originally, they have thought that they should barge through the crowded entrance, but the idea is too risky because they could have been separated from each other on their way to the Shrine.

"Kotori…..Wait a minute…." Shidou panted as though he is going to die while waving his hand to tell Kotori to stop for a moment.

Kotori who see this sighed as she turned towards Shidou. Her long hair accompanied her movement just now and it made her look like someone who is completely different from the usual Kotori.

"How long are you going to make me wait, Shidou?" She placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Don't you feel tired…..?" Shidou asked while he is still trying to get as much air as he could.

"I don't need to rest now." She took out an item that seems like a lollipop from her pocket and unwrap the wrapper. She placed it in her mouth and she began to play it playfully in her mouth.

The flavor is already enough to calm her nerves, but is it good to eat a lollipop during this time? Kotori shook her head to let such thought perish. Eating a lollipop is always allowed no matter where you are and who you are. There is no such thing as a rule that forbid her to eat lollipop.

She is not tired. She is a monster. That's the thing that his brain told him when he saw the small body of his little sister.

"Well, resting is not a bad thing, but if we continue to stand here and pant heavily, there will be no result and we won't get any seat to wait until the countdown reaches zero and we won't have a good seat to watch the first sunrise of this year…" She continued to list out the consequences of slacking off one by one.

"But….We don't need to wait in the Shrine, right….?" Shidou who looked like he has calmed down from the recent walking asked as though he is trying to re-confirm something from his little sister.

In return, Kotori just nodded while she played the lollipop in her hand playfully in the air and she put it in her mouth again, "Well, that's about the consequences that could happen when you slack off during this time of the year."

"Then, we can wait somewhere else, right?" Shidou asked the cute little sister in front of him.

"Un." She nodded her head.

"Then I got a good place for the both of us! Let's go!" Shidou caught Kotori's hands and he began to dash towards the place he had in his mind.

"Wait, Shidou! Where are we going!?" Kotori blushed furiously when SHidou grabbed her hand and she widened her eyes while she tried to catch up with Shidou's speed.

"You'll see!" Shidou grinned widely at Kotori.

Kotori hand which has been held by Shidou gradually became warmer as they proceeded towards the place that Shidou has in his mind. '_So warm…..' _That's Kotori thought as they made their way.

Kotori looked at the sky while Shidou dragged her and suddenly, countless beautiful lights filled the dark sky and a sound of 'BOOM' could be heard when she thought that the sky has became more beautiful than it is used to be.

Shidou who saw the fireworks which has been set to launch to the sky when the countdown hit zero, stopped on his track.

"Beautiful…." Kotori whispered in a low voice.

"Ah, you are right, Kotori." Shidou then held Kotori's hand tighter than before, "I hope this year will be another great year and I hope the Spirits will have peace at last….." Shidou faced Kotori afterwards and smiled at her, "Happy New Year, Kotori!"

"Un, Happy New Year Shidou." Kotori trailed off while she blushed furiously at the increased strength of Shidou's hand and his smile that could break the loneliness in her heart, '_I hope Onii-chan and I could be together like this forever.' _That's what she had wished inside her heart for this New Year.

"Ah! Hand holding is too normal for siblings like us." Shidou let the grip of his hand loosened for a while and suddenly, he hugged Kotori, "Happy new Year, my cute little sister!" Shidou increased his strength as he hugged Kotori's petite body and with a playful tone, he whispered, "I hope this year we will have a less tough commander."

Kotori widened her eyes and her face immediately turned into a deeper shade of red and in an instant, her head is full of conflict.

_What should I do, should I act soft and returned the hug? Should I act tough and punched him instead? I think I should punch him…But, wait! Reine said that it is not good to hit the person you love…..What should I do…..?_

She slowly moved her hand to Shidou's back as she fought her embarrassment while they maintained their position for a while, "I….I hope Shidou would be more useful….." She whispered in a low voice while she tried to fight the embarrassment she received by doing this to Shidou. She had wished the wish that she had wished in the last Tanzaku she wrote.

Shidou smiled bitterly at his little sister who doesn't punch him by hugging her. He already expected a punch or two, but this time Kotori didn't do any of those cruel things but, she returned his hug, '_I think the effect of the wish is too fast_' He smiled bitterly while he thought about things like that.

Shidou also remembered the wish that she had said, but he shrugged it off because this is not the right time to feel heart broken or some depressed feeling.

They kept hugging each other for a while and after the last firework made its way towards the dark sky, they broke their hug. An awkward silence shrouded them.

In the dark night or should I say morning, Shidou could see his little sister face being illuminated by the faint light of the stands that the Shrine opened. He could see Kotori's blushing face and also her slightly messy hair. Her figure is trembling, that's the thought that landed on Shidou's mind while he observed Kotori's small figure that stood in front of him.

"Ne, Shidou….." A voice that could be described as a voice that is sweet enough to make someone to fall in love with you called Shidou.

"Eh?" Shidou let out a weird sound from his mouth because of his little sister sudden change of attitude.

"Do you remember….The wish that I made five years ago….?"

"Which one is it?" Once again, he asked while scratching his cheek.

"Uh…" Kotori let out a weak voice, "Don't you remember…? The wish that I made five years ago after we watch the horror movie…..?"

To be honest, Shidou has a weak memory. He barely remembered what he do yesterday, but he tried to avert his gaze into somewhere else while whispered in a low voice, "What wish is that….?"

He laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "Ah, gome Kotori…..I don't think I remembered something that happened a long time ago..." He smiled at her to ease the deafening silent that shrouded them, but the only reaction he gets is…Nothing.

Kotori stood there, frozen in her place while she stared at her brother.

How could he forget….? It is the wish that she said with all of her courage….And why, why did he forget such a wish. She swore that she already said it loud and clear and she is sure that Shidou nodded in agreement. She knew that there is no way to remember the wish she made five years ago. Even though she wished many things in the past five years, she is sure that this wish is the thing that she wanted the most.

She felt a feeling where there is a tightening feeling in her chest and she realized that it is harder to breathe. She put both of her hands in front of her chest and she felt a feeling of pain in her chest. '_What is this…? Did I catch a cold…?_' She gripped her chest tightly and tears began to fall from the corner of her eyes, '_Why am I crying….?_'

It is stupid for her to ask Shidou to remember her wish from five years ago. It is selfish for her to be together with her Onii-chan for the rest of her life. She knew that Shidou doesn't have time for a crybaby like her. She knew that she is only acting tough. She knew that her brother will leave her eventually when he marries someone. It's just, hard to see her only brother, the man she fell in love with to be together with another girl.

The tears began to fall non-stop from the corner of her eyes and finally, the tears fell into the cold street, leaving black dots as it landed.

"Ko..To…Ri….?" Shidou who saw this reached out a hand as he called Kotori's name.

The moment he saw her crying, it hurts him the most. But what did he do wrong?

"….Ka….." In her tears, Kotori barely voiced out her thoughts.

"Huh?" Shidou let out a voice that could be described as a voice of confusion.

"Baka!" With that, Kotori left the scene.

* * *

><p>Shidou is left standing alone in the cold street. What did she just say?<p>

He stood silently on the street as his brain began to process every word that escaped her mouth.

First, she asked Shidou about her wish that she told him five years ago. Second, he can't remember anything. Third, she began to cry and lastly, she ran away from him. Shidou couldn't make any possibilities as how did he hurt her. "A girl's heart is complicated…."

'_I hope Onii-chan and I could be together like this forever!'_

The moment he remembered that sentence, it finally hit him. That wish…..The wish that Kotori told him with all of her heart and courage….Is forgotten easily by him….? How could a brother like him forget about such important wish?

"Kotori…." He called the voice of the person that once stood in front of him. He gritted his teeth in regret and he clenched his fist.

He finally dashed towards the direction that Kotori went to.

* * *

><p>It has been 5 hours since Kotori disappeared in front of him. He has been searching around the Shrine for 9 times, but he can't find her.<p>

He already searched her hiding spot and he already searched the entire are, even the Shrine itself.

"It's already 5 hours since she left….Maybe she is already asleep in the house?" Shidou thought that this is the most logical explanation about her whereabouts, but he shook his head, "No….She should be somewhere else…."

He slowly thought about the remaining possibilities, she said that they need to hurry for the countdown and they will need to hurry to get a seat to watch the first sunrise of the year…..

"That's it!" He snapped his finger while he praised himself for solving a hard riddle, "She is going to be _there_…..No…She is _there_…" He clenched his fist tightly while he prepared to run towards the location which he thought, "Wait for me, Kotori!" And with that, he dashed to the location he had thought with an incredible speed.

_She is there…..I can feel it. If she wants to watch the first sunrise of the year, she is going to be there. There is no doubt about it. There is one place where you could watch the sunrise clearly._

He increased his speed as though his life depends on it.

* * *

><p>"Kotori!" Shidou's <em>manly <em>voice echoed throughout the area while he is trying to breathe.

The said person turned towards Shidou and you could see a faint glimpse of her red eyes. Maybe she is crying too much but red is also her natural eye color, so Shidou couldn't decide whether it's because of her crying so much or she is staring blankly at him.

In a hurry, Shidou dashed towards Kotori, only to be stopped by her voice saying, "Don't go near me!"

She said those harsh words towards Shidou without thinking twice, to be honest; Shidou is very hurt when she said those words.

"Why!?" Shidou asked while his face made a why-can't-I-go-near-you face.

"I said, don't go near me!" And as though the world is trying to support Kotori, flames began to surround her.

"What!?" Shidou who saw this immediately backed off from his standing position.

Kotori who is also surprised like Shidou began to take a step back. Her eyes are wide in horror and she can't think clearly. Why could she let her emotion take over her mind?

"Kotori!" Shidou's face is filled with horror and this time, he didn't obey Kotori's plead to stop.

With that, the flames that surrounded Kotori becomes bigger and eventually, she enveloped the surrounding area with her fire, just like the incident five years ago.

Seeing this, Kotori can't help herself but to feel frightened. What if she hurt Shidou again? What if the incident repeated itself? What if she ruined the first day of New Year? That kind of negative thought keep flowing into her head, resulting the fire to get bigger and bigger.

"Uh….." Kotori weak voice escaped her mouth and by the time she realized it, she already manipulated her limit astral dress, "What…..?" At the same time, she felt a slight dizziness struck her head. "This feeling…." She clutched her head tightly and the fire that surrounded her increased its intensity.

"Kotori!" Shidou shouted his lungs out and he dashed towards Kotori with an inhuman speed.

"Don't come near me! I can't control these flames!" Just as she said that, the flames that surrounded her began to cover her body.

"Kuh!" Shidou increased his speed and dashed to reach Kotori. He reached out his hand in an attempt to grab Kotori's hand and calm her down, but the only thing that he felt is not her hand, but a burning feeling on his hand. Even so, he is still trying to get near her.

"KOTORI!" And with that, Kotori's world turned black.

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am I?' Kotori looked around and she saw nothing but the color white.<em>

'_Why am I here?' She tried to lift herself up but she can't stand._

_She remembered that she went on a date with Shidou during the New Year festival. After that, all of her memories are blur. As she closed her eyes to remember the date with her Onii-chan, she heard a voice saying, __**'Do you want power?'**_

_She knows that voice, __**'Hehe, I thought that you are a tough girl to be manipulated.'**__ The voice giggled as she revealed a sinister grin, __**'Then let me show you something.'**_

_In front of Kotori, there is a shadow of a girl in her age, with red hair and also a pair of red eyes with a white halo on her head. She wears a kimono similar to her astral dress except the color is bluish black and her kimono got many ripped parts. Around her hands and her legs, there is a chain that got damaged by some certain damage. The girl giggled and a bluish dark flames began to engulf her, __**'You see, Kotori-chan…You do want to use my power again, right?'**_

_Kotori gulped at the thought._

_The figure giggled again and she reached her hand out to caress Kotori's cheek, __**'But I think you already have the power that surpassed mine.' **__She revealed a smile that could be described as a sincere smile, __**'Go. Shidou-san is calling for you.'**_

'_Shidou…..' In an instant, a figure of a man crossed Kotori's mind and she felt a warm feeling inside her body, 'Shidou.' She called the name of the man that she loved the most, 'Onii-chan!' Her world become brighter and the girl that stood in front of her disappeared._

* * *

><p>"KOTORI!" Shidou shouted in front of Kotori who is seemingly lost in thought.<p>

"Ha-Hai!?" Kotori who got snapped out from her thought widened her eyes.

She didn't knew when did Shidou get this close to her, but the only thing she know is that her body is pressing against Shidou's body.

"Do you remember the wish that you made five years ago, Kotori?" Shidou asked while he seemed like he is holding the pain of being burned by the fire that engulfed Kotori's body. Even though Kotori seemed to have calmed down, the flames didn't subside at all, instead it grew larger and larger in time.

Kotori nodded in a shy manner while she stared at her brother's golden brown eyes. She looked around her and found out that ice has been scattered around them and flames is dancing around the ice. It is a beautiful sight to see.

"Then, I will answer your wish!" Shidou declared in a loud voice and also, he is seen blushing?

Kotori got confused and she is lost in thought once again before something soft is pressed against her lips.

She widened her eyes in shock and found out that her brother is kissing her in front of public. She already felt this sensation before, three times to be exact. So, she didn't find it as a new sensation, but there is something different from the previous kiss. She can't describe it, but she felt very warm inside her body.

The flames began to dance wilder than before and finally, it disappeared along with her limit astral dress.

They parted their lips after a brief moment that felt like eternity and found out that her brother is smiling gently to her while he is seen blushing.

"Gome, Kotori…" He laughed sheepishly, "I thought that this is the fastest way to seal your powers and also the only way to save you…"

Kotori is in lost of what to say to Shidou after that embarrassing moment that felt like eternity.

"What is your answer then, Shidou….?" A small voice managed to escape her mouth as she looked down to the ground. She could see the scorched part of the ground, but let's ignore it for now.

Shidou smiled a sincere a smile and he answered simply, "I also wanted to be with you together, Kotori."

Kotori widened her eyes and she smiled at him. Shidou could swear that this smile that Kotori gave him is brighter than the smile she gave him five years ago. She immediately hugged Shidou and she buried her face on his chest, "I love you, Onii-chan!"

"I love you too, Kotori." He patted her head with a smile engraved on his face.

As they hugged each other, the sun began to rise from the east and it shone brightly. The dazzling light shone at the hugging figure. This is the place that Shidou and Tohka have gone to in their first date, in other words, the place where he got killed for the first time.

Kotori knew that her brother didn't mean those words that came out from his mouth because her brother loves all people that are close to him. But for this one day, she hoped that this situation could continue forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…..

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh...I'm sorry for not publishing an actual chapter for this story...I hope you forgive me...<strong>

**And that concludes the special chapter of the story Date A Sister! Hope you like it, and don't worry about the grammar errors and misspelled words, you can point that out to me via P.M or leave a review about that!**

**I should publish this in New Year Eve, but I think this is probably better, because for the next 2 weeks, I'm going to go on a trip, without the great INTERNET-sama! So, hope you enjoy this special chapter that contains 6 k words (Wow...)  
><strong>

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts or idea about this story! I hope we can meet again in the near future, See ya!**


End file.
